


The Sun Will Be Rising

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years apart Harry and Louis cross paths again.  Despite the fact that they parted on less than friendly terms, neither could stop the emotions, long thought buried, that surfaced again. </p><p>Title taken from Don't Forget Where We Belong (One Direction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** The Sun Will Be Rising **

 

"Is this seat taken?"

Louis started at the voice he hadn't heard in over five years, he didn't have to look up to identify the owner of the voice, he knew who it was. 

Harry Styles.

Harry looked good. 

Then again, he  _always_ looked good. 

His hair was still long, a bit longer than Louis remembered, curling along the edges of his jacket. 

His skin was a nice tan, and even though he had lost some of the boyish qualities in his face, he was still as handsome as ever. 

Louis had made it his business not to seek out the younger man after their tumultuous relationship ended, only once seeing him the day after his wedding to Eleanor. His _darling_ wife had made it her business to rub their marriage in Harry's face and couldn't understand Louis' anger later when they were alone in their room. 

"Louis? There aren't any other available tables."

Louis shook his head and tilted his chin to look up at Harry, who was in turn staring at him, head tilted questioningly. Harry didn't seem to be put off by his momentary lapse of focus. And for another moment he got caught up in his own thoughts, wondering what Harry saw when he was looking at him so intensely.

Louis' eyes roved briefly around the room, confirming what Harry had said about the unavailability of tables. He inclined his head, noticing the tightening around Harry's mouth. The younger lad pulled out the chair and curled his lanky body into the seat, his knees poking out as he shifted his long legs under the table.

He gave Louis a nod over the rim of his cup, his eyes moving around the room. 

Belatedly, Louis realized that if he had been thinking, he would've known to expect running into Harry in a place like this. 

When he spotted the cozy little cafe, he couldn't resist going inside, immediately encased in its homey feeling. The soft ethereal music in the background was quite soothing and he found it relaxed him as he read a book he had gotten a few weeks earlier, and hadn't gotten the chance to read it yet. A waitress had come by to ask if he was staying for the poetry reading that was going to start shortly. His usual response would've been no, but somehow when his mouth opened, he told the bubbly girl yes and asked for another cup of tea. 

So now Louis found himself looking at Harry's fingers that were curled around the cup's handle, and thinking to himself that he would know those hands anywhere. Yet, these hands were quite new to him still. Hands that would clench him tightly in the throes of passion, or hands that would be moving constantly, always seeking the feeling of something under them. 

The hands before him now had lost some of their softness, as if Harry had decided to do some hard labor when he disappeared. Their stillness shocked him as he was used to them fidgeting or pulling at something, be it a bit of lint on his shirt or running his fingers through his unruly curls. 

"You look different," Harry said, once again jarring him from his thoughts. "Better than I would expect, considering." 

Louis grimaced as he knew immediately what Harry was talking about. 

His divorce had become final a few weeks ago, and they were still running articles about it in every gossip rag out there. He couldn't understand why his life was so interesting. All he did was run a few successful companies. And yet everyone hounded him, all wanting to know the  _real_  reason behind the very public breakdown of his marriage. Eleanor had been rather vile with the whole things, and yet Louis couldn't find it in himself to think ill of her. After all he was the one who led her on, promising to love her, when the most he felt for her was fondness.

"I'm fine," he said, tone short and clipped. 

Harry's brows rose, but he stayed silent at the reply he received. Louis could sense the curiosity behind his words but didn't feel the urge to address it. 

It was done and he didn't plan on rehashing the past. This was a time of growth and finding himself. 

A silence descend around the table and Louis began regretting giving Harry permission to sit there in the first place. 

He was not ready for this confrontation physically or mentally. 

"I'm sorry things didn't work out," Harry said, his voice washing over him like a balm. 

Louis warmth spread through his body, despite the words Harry was saying. 

He wasn't sorry. 

Louis could always tell when Harry was lying.

"Are you really?" he asked pinning Harry with his stare. 

Green meets blue. 

A flicker of emotion crossed the younger man's face and then it resumed its stoic pose, "No. Not at all." 

Even though he wasn't expecting anything less than brutal honesty from Harry, hearing him actually saying it stabbed at his chest. 

"Why are you here?" Louis asked. 

Harry shrugged, "I'm always here." 

Not being able to dispute that, Louis nodded briefly and tried to turn his attentions back to his book. 

"I want to say  'I told you so', but I think that would be rather insensitive," Harry said, the cup leaving his hand and his fingers splayed across the wooden table, tapered and still beautiful. 

Louis couldn't deal with the drama of it all, so he stood up and grabbed his things, leaving without another word. 

And all the way to the door, he could feel that piercing gaze trailing his retreat. 

**++**

Two days later Louis found himself right back in the coffee house a new book in hand, even though he knew he probably wouldn't get any reading done. No, he'd be preoccupied with spying that lanky frame with a bushel of curls on top of its head. He wasn't disappointed when only after a half hour of sitting there, he heard the scraping back of a chair and looked up to find Harry gazing at him, a frown marring his features. 

Louis merely rose a brow and then lowered his gaze back to his book, trying to ignore the rapid thrumming of his heart. 

"You should be mad at me," it was Harry who broke the silence. 

"You did nothing wrong," Louis said without looking up from his book. 

"What I said..." 

"Was how you felt," Louis cut him off. "It's no skin off my back mate." 

Harry didn't say anything after that, and they settled into a comfortable silence. 

Louis found Harry's presence calming, and was glad the man had stayed. 

"How've you been?" Louis asked after the waitress brought over two pints he had ordered. 

Harry blinked slowly, as though he was shaken from a trance, "I've been good, I guess." 

Louis frowned, "Why do you guess." 

Harry's eyes met his again, that intense stare that Louis couldn't seem to break away from, "I had a rough patch a year ago, but I've been better lately." 

Louis wanted to ask about this rough patch, but felt he would be out of place. 

They weren't friends anymore. 

"How's business going?" Harry asked. 

"It's going great, thanks." 

Harry nodded, pausing to sip his tea, "How's your mother?" 

"She's the same," Louis said. Truth was, since he and Harry had parted ways, things between him and his mother had gotten strained. 

Harry was like a second son to her and she never hid her opinion on what little she thought of Eleanor.

"That's good to hear, you should give her my regards," Harry said, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Louis nodded, even though he wasn't quite sure the next time he and his mother would meet up. 

"So did you ever pursue the music thing?" he asked, putting down the book. 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, things are going great."

"Yeah? Well I'm happy for you." 

Harry nodded again and Louis fought the urge to scream. 

He  _hated_ this updated version of Harry. 

 _This_ Harry was able to conceal his emotions, keep everything hidden behind thoughtful eyes. 

There was a jazz band playing tonight and there were moments that Louis saw glimpses of the old Harry, the Harry he had known not so long ago. 

Bobbing his head along to the music, his lips moving as he sang along to songs Louis had never heard.

The time passed quickly and Louis found himself loathe to leave Harry's presence, although Harry himself didn't seem at all phased at their parting. 

He gave Louis a mock salute and turned and sauntered out of the room, the gazes of men and women alike following his departure.

They continued meeting up in the little cafe, conversations growing easier every time they met. 

Both men looking forward to the time spent together. 

Mending a friendship left too long festering with hurt and betrayals. 

**++**

The two continued meeting up, each telling themselves that there was no ulterior motives on their part. 

Conversation grew easier as they found a steady grain to follow. 

Sharing little tidbits of their lives over the past few years, finding themselves laughing over silly things.

Learning to be friends again. 

Louis invited Harry to play a game of footy with him one afternoon after they had met up. 

"Are you still a shit player?" Louis smirked.

"Fuck off," Harry had said sullenly, but he still turned up to play anyway. 

They had a great time, as Louis always enjoyed kicking the ball around. 

Harry, not so much. 

He resembled a baby giraffe trying to find its bearings as he ambled across the field, trying to keep the ball going in a straight path to the goal bars. 

"Let's make this a bit more exciting," Louis said beaming at Harry. 

"I'm listening," Harry said, pushing around the ball with the tip of his foot. 

" First person to score a goal, wins. Winner gets anything they want." 

Harry's eyes widened as the words slipped past Louis' lips, and then they narrowed dangerously and Louis felt a shudder run through the length of his body. 

He suddenly felt like a prey facing its attacker, and this feeling scared him as much as it excited him. 

"Deal," Harry said his voice deeper and almost menacing.

He passed the ball to Louis and then it began; thirty minutes of battle. 

Harry had his shot lined up for the goal, his tongue peeking from between his lips as he concentrated. 

"You'll never make it," Louis said in a sing-song voice.

"If I score I get  _anything_ I want, correct?" Harry asked, choosing to ignore Louis' taunts. 

Louis nodded and spread out across the bar. 

Harry gave him a sly grin before turning to walk back a bit, and when he turned Louis shuddered despite himself. Never had Harry looked so,  _dangerous._

And maybe that's what distracted him, causing the ball to rush past him, hitting the back of the nets with a loud swoosh. 

He barely had time to look back and then Harry was there. 

"I win," he said dangerously low and then he cupped Louis' chin in his large hands and brought their lips together. 

It had been too long, for both of them. 

Startled at first, Louis hadn't responded. Then as the familiar lips pressed against his, that warm tongue he knew so well pressing against his mouth and seeking entrance, he let everything go and just got caught up in the moment. The tenderness melted away into raw lust, teeth nipped at his chin, sweeping back for a quick peck before moving away again, hot and insistent against his neck. 

Louis moaned and dug his fingers into Harry's hair, as the other's teeth dragged across his shoulder blade. 

Harry placed open mouth kisses all over his neck, his hands wrapping around Louis' tiny waist, bringing them closer. 

Their lips crashed back together, the kisses getting sloppier as Harry's hands inched down and his fingers dug into Louis' ribs, his thumb rubbing over his hip bone. Louis' hands had dipped into the waist of Harry's pants and he reveled in the little noises Harry was making as he moved his fingers across the flesh there.

Harry was murmuring something when they heard Louis' phone ringing loudly in his bag. 

The shrill cry of the phone acted like a cold shower and both of them sprung apart, panting heavily and not from the exertion of playing football. 

Louis answered the phone without checking to see who was calling, his voice choppy as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Hey Lou."  

It was Eleanor. Her voice so familiar and still put Louis on edge. 

"Oh hi El," he said, his eyes straying to Harry who was watching him with interest. 

"Is this a good time?" she asked. "I can always call back." 

He didn't want that, didn't really want to speak to her at all, "What's the matter?" 

"I heard Harry was back in town." 

His heart sputtered for a minute before he could gather his wits, "So?" 

"I was just saying." 

"I see, well thanks for that piece of information," he said, wanting to get her off the phone. 

" _Did_ I call at a bad time?" she persisted and Louis bit back a groan. 

"Well sort of," he replied, swallowing hard as Harry lifted a bottle of water to his lips, his eyes following the curve of his neck and the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. 

"Are you on a  _date_ Lou?" she squealed, and Louis worried briefly about her mental stability. 

Not even a month ago, Eleanor had been a complete witch, demanding and calculating. The Eleanor on the phone now, was the girl he had met so many years ago, that was his good friend. 

"Well," he said. "It's not really a date, just hanging out with a mate." 

"Do I know them?" she prattled on. 

"No, you don't know them. It's not that important El," he finally snapped. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry freeze, shit. 

"Can I call you back?" he said into the phone. 

"Sure, sorry if I interrupted," she said and hung up. 

"Harry..." Louis tried. 

Harry raised a hand, his back turned to Louis, "It's not important. I'm leaving." 

Louis stood frozen as Harry walked away, and cursed himself for not stopping the other man from walking away. 

It would be another three weeks before he saw Harry again. 

**++**

 "Louis this is preposterous!" his friend and fellow philanthropist cried, throwing his hands in the air. 

The Irishman was in London for a week and wanted to enjoy the night life there, since he was a regular party animal back home in his hometown. 

"Why can't we just go out for a pint?" Niall asked poking into the side of Louis' face.  

Louis grunted and bat Niall's hand away, "Fuck off Ni," he growled.

"Is this about Harry?" Niall asked sitting down and watching Louis curiously.

Niall and Harry were friends too, but somehow after the break-up, he and Louis had gotten closer. 

Probably since Harry had dropped off the face of the planet, but for whatever reason the two men had gotten closer. 

"He hasn't been to the cafe," Louis said, his voice flat. 

"How would you know? You haven't left your flat in days, and I hate to tell you this but you're starting to smell like shite." 

"Why are you even here?" Louis asked, lifting bleary eyes to look at Niall. 

"Cuz I'm yer friend and I care about ya," Niall replied with a shrug. 

"And you really want to go out right?" Louis said with a shake of his head.

"Please!" Niall said laughing loudly. 

"Fine," Louis grumbled, as he made a great show of getting to his feet. 

"Go bathe and get ready, I heard about this great club," Niall was already on his phone, leaving Louis to go and get ready.

Forty-five minutes later Louis, wished that he had ignored Niall and stayed home, moping over a cup of tea and watching sappy romantic comedies. Not that the club wasn't happening, as Louis couldn't discern where some bodies began and where they ended. The music was good too, he just wasn't in a festive mood. Niall was on the dance floor, crushed among some girls having the time of his life. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, Louis shoved away from the bar intending to make his way to the bathroom. 

He had almost made it when he felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist, halting his progress.

He whirled around to tell the person to leave off when he found himself staring up into green eyes that had been haunting his dreams every night.

"Harry," he breathed. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his voice raised so Louis could hear him. 

"Partying?" Louis answered flatly. 

Harry frowned and without another word, half dragged Louis in to the back of the club, where it was less noisy. 

They stood there watching each other for a bit, neither of them seeming to know what to say next. 

Turns out they didn't get to say anything because Harry moved forward and slammed his lips against Louis'. 

There was no hesitation on their part this time, just pure lust. 

 Teeth clicked together, tongues curled and explored, fingers groped. 

"Bloody hell!" Harry gasped, pulling back and breaking the kiss. 

Louis blinked up at him, chest heaving, lips swollen. 

"I swore I'd never let you do this to me again," Harry continued running his fingers through his hair roughly. 

Louis watched with greedy eyes, having just felt those hands through  _his_ hair, figuring it was best to let Harry get whatever he needed to off his chest. 

"You fucking kissed me," Harry said accusingly, "and then you said it wasn't important. To  _her. Fucking Eleanor!"_

Louis winced, that stupid mistake had been tearing at him for the last three weeks. He understood how it must've made Harry feel, probably like history repeating itself. 

"I..." he started to say. 

Harry shook his head, "No, shut up! You don't get to say anything right now!" 

Louis' eyes widened but his mouth shut with a force that caused his teeth to rattle in his head. 

Harry's hair was flying all over the place and his eyes were flashing, "I shouldn't have left." 

Louis tilted his head, waiting to see where the other man was going with this.

"I shouldn't. Have. Left," Harry repeated, moving once again to invade Louis' personal space. 

"You know what I should have done Louis?" he asked voice low and heated. 

When Louis remained speechless, Harry dug his fingers into Louis' feathery hair and pulled his head back, drawing a throaty moan from the older man. 

"I should've taken you home and fucked you senseless." 

The words took root in his brain and made their way down to the pit of his stomach, and further down to his half flaccid cock. 

"I want to taste you Louis," Harry breathed, his nose running along the column of Louis' neck. "You smell amazing and I can't get you out of my fucking head.

I hate you, do you know that? I hate what you did to me, how you made me feel...but I still want you. So bad I can taste you."

Louis shuddered at the words, trying to ignore the pain at hearing how much Harry hated him. 

"I hate me too," he whispered brokenly. 

Harry's mouth stopped its attack on his neck and he craned his head back, "Don't." 

"Harry!" Louis gasped as Harry ran his hand down his stomach and moved to cup his crotch, rubbing the fabric against Louis' length. 

"Yes!" Harry hissed, "I want to hear my name on your lips all night long, reverent like that. Would you like that Louis? Would you say my name like that if I were to slide my hands into your jeans right now and give you a good wank, or would you prefer it to be my mouth, sucking you off?" 

Louis made a keening noise and bucked his hips forward as Harry chuckled darkly.

 "I know  _I_ would like that," Harry said rubbing the front of Louis' jeans slowly. "I'd like to take you in my mouth all hard and heavy against my tongue. Do you remember what that feels like Lou?"

Louis groaned and threw his head back, heart racing as Harry's words excited him more than he would care to admit. 

"Ah," Harry smiled wickedly, "You  _do_ remember." 

_How could he forget?_

Harry tasted his lips again, holding the nape of his neck so he couldn't move, although he feared he wouldn't be able to move even if there was a herd of wild elephants heading their way.

Neither of them noticed they had an audience until someone cleared their throat, loudly. 

Harry turned with a growl, murderous glare searching out the person who dared to interrupt them. 

He found Niall standing there, a smirk on his flushed face, "Jesus guys, this is still somewhat a public place." 

"Fuck off Nialler," Harry said heatedly. 

"I'd rather not," Niall said looking past Harry to find Louis' eyes. "You okay there buddy?" 

Louis didn't know how to answer that question.  _Was he okay?_ He doubted that very much. 

"C-can we leave?" he finally found his voice. 

Harry's eyes flashed back to his, and then when Louis thought that he would put up a fight, he stepped back and the fog of pleasure that surrounded them dissipated.

As he made his way to Niall's side, Louis felt more than heard the rumble of Harry's voice as he spoke to him, "This isn't over Louis."

He needed to get out of there and get some fresh air, and fast.

Niall didn't say a word as they made their way home, only sparing a few worried looks his way.

When Louis had finally had enough he snapped, "I'm fine Niall, for fuck's sake stop staring at me."

Niall shook his head, "Sorry mate."

Louis went to bed without another word to his friend, and found that his dreams were once again bombarded with green eyes and curly hair. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first attempt at a Larry fic, and also m/m sex. *bites fingers* Sooo tell me what you think yeah? :)

**2.**

 

The next morning Louis woke to the smell of bacon. 

Niall was making breakfast, and he figured that it was compensation enough for having to be awake so bloody early. 

He crawled out of bed and jumped into the shower, not even bothering to let the water warm up. He needed to be alert because knowing Niall the way he did, he would have a lot of explaining to do, especially after last night. 

Fifteen minutes later, he shuffled into the kitchen to find the faux blonde Irishman hopping around on one leg as he flipped an omelette in the frying pan. 

"Morning," he mumbled taking the cup of tea Niall offered him. "Thanks." 

"No prob mate," Niall said turning off the stove and plating the egg. "Voila!" 

"You're bribing me with food Nialler," Louis deadpanned. 

"Is it working?" Niall asked, a cheeky grin on his face. 

"Maybe," Louis said inhaling the heavenly aroma of the food in front of him. "It's not like I can cook for myself now is it?" 

Niall shrugged and climbed up on the stool around the island, resting his fists under his chin, his blue eyes twinkling at Louis. 

Louis groaned, "I hate you, you know that right?"

"Get over it and tell me what actually happened between you and Harry." 

"Do I really have to?" Louis asked with a pout. 

Niall reached over and grabbed the plate, "Well I guess I'll just have to eat this me self." 

"Fuck off mate," Louis said, knowing he was beaten. That omelette looked _really_ good. 

"You're twenty-seven man, it's been five years. Just tell me," Niall said giving him back the plate.

"Can I not eat first?" Louis questioned as he cut into the egg.

"You can talk in between, _Lewis,"_ Niall said with a glare. 

"Fine," Louis huffed, but in all reality, he was glad to finally be able to get this off his chest. 

""Harry and I were seeing each other for a while before Eleanor and I got married," he said. 

Niall raised a brow, "Seeing each other as in a few dates or full out shagging?"

Louis flushed, "Full out shagging, Jesus, have you no fucking culture?" 

"Eh," Niall shrugged. "We're adults here." 

"That's debatable," Louis said throwing a piece of egg at Niall. 

Niall caught it with his mouth, "Guess we can tell who's the actual grown up here. Now get on with your story." 

"Well as I was saying, we were seeing each other for quite some time actually," Louis said. 

"You two were always pretty close," Niall said nodding thoughtfully. 

"Well yeah," Louis snorted, "Some people just had no idea how  _close_ we were.

So yeah, we were seeing each other and things were going great. I loved being with him, the way he always seemed to have a positive out look on life, or the ability to not let other people's ideologies or opinions get to him. The complete opposite of me, I think that's why I was so drawn to him in the first place."

"Hmm," Niall said, choosing to not say anything else and letting Louis continue.

"Harry wanted to tell the world that we were together. I was scared Niall, I mean come on...think about it. I've never done anything like this before not even my family knows that I'm...gay," Louis said softly.

"Is that what caused the row between you guys?" Niall asked more to himself. "It all makes sense now."

"I got scared and told him that I couldn't do it, and then I got mad at him, told him some pretty shitty stuff," Louis' head lowered and he had stopped eating.

"What did you say to him?" Niall asked, his voice soft and soothing.

"I told him that he made me gay," Louis whispered ashamedly.

"Oh man Lou," Niall whistled low.

"I told him that I didn't want to be gay with him anymore, that it wasn't me," Louis laughed darkly. "But I'm such a fucking liar aren't I? Then I met Eleanor and our parents pushed us together and the next thing I know, I'm marrying her."

"But you're not married anymore, and Harry's back," Niall said.

"And I've mucked it up even more this toss Ni, I'm pretty sure he hates me."

Niall chanced a laugh, "Lou, mate, last night didn't look like anything akin to hate. Just saying."

"That was lust," Louis scoffed.

"Pssh," Niall said with a wave of his hand. "Did you not _see_ the way he was looking at you?" 

Louis shook his head, to be honest he didn't see much of anything. He was more going on his feelings at that moment.

"Well let me tell you what I saw," Niall said pushing Louis' chin up so he could look into his friend's eyes. "What I saw was someone who was very hurt, angry but very in love with you."

Louis couldn't let himself believe that.

It couldn't be true, he had hurt Harry so much, the younger man couldn't possibly still love him.

"You're a fuckin arse," Niall said shaking his head mildly. "Go find him and talk to him. Tell him how much you love him and at the wedding I expect a really big speech about how the best man saved this relationship the second time around."

"I don't know where he lives," Louis said grasping for straws. Anything to put off him actually having to face Harry.

"Grow a pair will ya? You're Louis 'The fuckin Tommo' Tomlinson, you can find _anybody_ you want," Niall said. 

"What if you're wrong?" Louis asked, sounding like a petrified five year old.

"I'm not, but if I am, you can come home and I'll hold you as you cry and watch _Love Actually,_ even though I don't get your obsession with that fucking movie," Niall said with a smile.

"It's Harry's favorite movie," Louis whispered.

"What a fuckin sap you are!" Niall crowed. "For fuck's sake get out of my sight and go find the lad already. And please, if you do decide to fuck like bunnies or whatever, use protection. I'm not ready to be an uncle."

That got a smile out of Louis, "You're a cunt, know that Horan? And besides men can't get pregnant...why am I friends with such a tosser anyway?"

"I'm Irish," Niall shrugged. "And everyone loves me. Now get to it!"

Louis laughed and got up to go do just what Niall said.

**++**

It wasn't hard to find Harry after all.

And that's how Louis found himself standing outside of the flat, trying to find the courage to actually ring the doorbell.

Then he remembered what Niall said, he _was_ Louis fucking Tomlinson, and he  _could_ do this; so before he lost his nerve again, he reached out and pressed the doorbell. 

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the sound of feet shuffling towards the door and then Harry was there, clad only in a pair of indecently short black boxer briefs.

His skin littered in tattoos, some Louis knew intimately and others he hadn't seen before.

"What do you want?" Harry said, voice thick with sleep.

"Can I come in?" Louis asked, his eyes finally coming up to meet the stormy green eyes.

"I don't think there's anything left to be said, do you?" Harry asked stonily.

"Harry please," Louis said, pleading with his eyes.

They stood there for a few moments, neither moving and then Harry sighed and stepped back, letting Louis move past him into the flat.

Louis' eyes ran over the room quickly, and he could see pieces of Harry everywhere. It was a bit overwhelming to be honest and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned back to Harry.

Green eyes were watching him guardedly, hands were being dragged through disheveled curls.

Louis couldn't help but smile at the action, because it was so familiar.

 _There_ was his Harry. He thought he'd lost him for good. 

 "You woke me up to stare at me?" Harry asked, voice flat and chilling. 

"No," Louis said. "I came here to apologize." 

"I don't need your apologies so you can just go," Harry said sharply. 

"Harry, could you shut the fuck up and just listen?" Louis asked, shocking both of them.

Harry's mouth clamped together and he moved over to the couch and sat down, drawing his Bambi legs under him, looking at Louis expectantly. 

Louis groaned and bit his lip, this was definitely not going to be easy, but it had to be done. 

He couldn't keep living on what ifs and maybes. 

"I'm sorry Harry," he said moving to sit next to the younger man. 

"About what?" Harry asked, only this time he didn't sound so defensive. 

Louis ran a hand through his hair, "A fucking lot." 

Only reaction he got was a raised brow and he bit back a frustrated groan, Harry was not going to be cooperative either. 

"First off I was a prat all those years ago and half the shit I said was just that...shit," he said. 

"Right," Harry snorted. "Maybe I should be the one apologizing, after all I  _made_ you gay." 

"God Harry, no you didn't. I was a scared little boy back then. You didn't  _make_ me anything, except happy."

"I find that hard to believe," Harry said getting up and walking across the room to stare out the window.

"You did make me happy," Louis said getting up and following him. 

He wasn't about to let Harry walk away this time, he had done that already and look at the mess that happened. 

"Only problem that I was a scared fucking little boy who didn't know what I wanted," Louis said quietly. 

"And you do now?" Harry said louder than Louis expected, causing him to jump back a bit. "And yet you  _still_ act as though you're ashamed of who you are, of me! You told Eleanor I was no one important for fuck's sake Louis!" 

He was shouting now, face red as he ranted on about things Louis couldn't even decipher and then when he had finished his rant, he just raised his head and said two words, "Get out." 

Louis stood there, disbelief on his face, Harry didn't actually mean that did he?

"Get out Louis," he said, and he sounded so...broken. 

"I'm not leaving," Louis said stubbornly.

"Fine, then I will," Harry said making to move past him, but Louis reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

"You live here Harry, that's silly," Louis said. 

"And still you're not leaving," Harry said sighing deeply. "I can't do this anymore Louis. I get it alright?" 

"What do you get?" Louis asked his hold tightening as Harry tried to shrug off his hold. 

"You don't feel the same way about me as I do for you. I should've realized that a long time ago." 

"That's not true," Louis said. 

"Louis please don't," Harry pleaded, "Don't do this to me anymore." 

"Harry," Louis said softly drawing Harry closer to him and reaching up to touch his face. Wet eyes looked down at him, pink lips trembled and still Harry leaned into his touch.

That small reaction gave him hope and the courage to do what he did next. 

He drew Harry's head down to his and joined their lips in a soft kiss. 

Pressing his body against Harry's he ran his tongue over lips that were as soft as silk, wanting, no  _needing_ Harry to grant him access, to give him some sort of sign that he wanted him still. 

Harry's mouth opened and had not for his mouth being occupied, Louis would've cheered, as it was he reveled in the feel of Harry's tongue moving against his own. 

They were tentative at first but the longer the kiss went on the more aggressive it got. 

Harry broke away first, panting heavily, his eyes blown as he looked down at Louis' face, "This is not some sort of joke is it?" he asked. 

Louis shook his head, and reached up to brush a stray curl off Harry's cheek, "No, this isn't a joke Harry. I've been a first class arse, and I don't know if you can find it in you to love me after all this but I love you and I..." 

He was cut off by Harry's mouth slamming down over his; he was  _not_ complaining. 

When they broke again, needing air, Harry rested his forehead against Louis', "Say it again." 

"This isn't..." Louis began.

"No," Harry whispered, "The other part." 

Louis smiled and pecked Harry's lips, "I love you." 

Harry's eyes closed and a tear squeezed through, running down his cheek and his body shuddered, "Oh God Lou, I  _never_ thought I would hear those words." 

"I love you," Louis said again, liking the way it sounded on his lips. "I  _love you."_

"Louis, I want..." Harry said, his nose buried in Louis' neck. "Please." 

"Luckily for you, I'm a genius at deciphering half sentences," Louis joked. 

Harry bit his neck and was rewarded with a loud moan for his efforts. 

"Bedroom. Now," Harry growled. 

They made it to the bedroom, surprisingly unharmed and still in a tangle of limbs, mouths pressing against flesh. 

"You're at a great advantage," Harry gasped as they made it to the bedroom.

"How so?" Louis panted. 

"You're wearing clothes while I'm practically naked." 

Louis looked down, his eyes darkening as he drank in the sight of Harry's hardness held in the snug boxers, "I don't see a problem." 

"Take off your clothes. All of them. I want to see you," Harry said low in his throat. 

 Louis nodded and stepped away from Harry long enough to pull his shirt over his head and then to pull his trousers down and off.

Harry hummed appreciatively and his eyes raked over Louis hungrily. 

"Like what you see?" Louis asked cheekily. 

Harry met his gaze, "I've seen it all before, haven't I?" 

"Tosser," Louis said with a huff. 

Harry gave a light laugh and pushed against Louis' chest, sending him down on the bed in with a soft plop. And before Louis had time to think, Harry caught his hips in both hands, and ran his nose along the soft skin between Louis' hip and groin. He would make good on his promise from the night before, and he was salivating at the thought of having the heaviness of Louis' cock in his mouth again. 

Louis went still, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. 

Harry pulled him closer, and pressed his face into the soft roundness of Louis' tummy, his hair tickling Louis and a strangled laugh escaped his mouth and his hips bucked. Louis' cock rubbed against Harry's cheek, hot and velvet soft. Pressing a kiss against his tummy, Harry moved back and slightly downward, blowing softly on the tip of Louis' cock, transfixed as it twitched. His tongue peeked out from between his lips and he couldn't resist the urge to run a stripe over the tip with the flat of his tongue. 

It had been five years since they had been last in a position like this, and it was all a bit overwhelming for Harry. 

Louis' smell surrounded him, the feel of his skin under his fingers and his taste, caused him to have a minor sensory overload. 

Smoothing over Louis' hip bones with his thumbs, he smiled smugly as he felt the shiver run through the older man's body, even though he wasn't making any noise above him. Taking the tip into his mouth, Harry sucked gently for a bit before taking more of Louis' cock in his mouth. He loved the feeling of the hardness in his mouth, the way the velvet encased skin pulsed against his tongue.

This went on for a while, until he could taste the tell tale saltiness on his tongue, that's when he started sucking in earnest; swallowing as much of Louis' cock as he could, keening when Louis' fingers moved up to delve into his hair, and tightened with each downward fall of Harry's mouth. Louis made a noise in the back of his throat and his fist tightened in Harry's hair as he tugged Harry up and off him, his cock sliding out with a plop and slapping against his stomach. 

There was a trail of spit on Harry's chin and Louis reached down and wiped it off with the pad of his thumb, his breaths ragged and heavy, "I don't want it to end like this. Not this time," he said.

Harry looked up at him, tongue darting out to wipe his lips. 

"I want to come when I'm balls deep in your arse," Louis whispered hotly and Harry shuddered. 

Before, Harry had been somewhat the aggressor but there was a shift of power in the air and they both felt it. 

Louis shuffled up, until his back pressed against the fluffy pillows, his fingers curled in a beckoning gesture, "Come here."

Harry immediately scrambled up and lay next to Louis, their sides close together. 

Louis shook his head, " _Here Harold!"_ and he patted his chest. 

Harry buried his face in Louis' chest, pressing soft kisses on the naked skin, tongue tracing over hardened nipples. 

"Would you like that  _Harold?"_ Louis breathed into Harry's ear. "Would you like me buried deep inside you, coming?" 

" _Fuck yes!"_ Harry said, his fingers digging into Louis' arms. 

"Turn over," Louis said softly, taking a steady intake of breath. 

Harry turned his body and felt Louis move behind him. 

For a moment he almost lost it; Louis was about to fuck him, and this may have been the best idea ever. 

Louis' hand moved down Harry's back and like a cat, Harry curled into his touch, seeking more. 

"You're bloody perfect," Louis breathed, as he resumed his ministrations, both hands gliding over Harry's heated skin. Touching his thighs, ghosting over his ass, leaving a trail of fiery heat in his wake. 

Parting Harry's cheeks apart, he exposed him and Harry's heart sped up, his body twitching in anticipation and a mindless craving. Yet nothing could prepare him for Louis' warm breath on his balls or the sudden wet press of his tongue over his hole. Gasping, Harry's hips bucked away but just as quickly pressed back, wanting more. 

Louis licked him again and Harry moaned again, hiding his face in the pillows, inadvertently causing his arse to be raised higher. 

"You like?" Louis said huskily. 

"Yes!" Harry gasped. 

"No one's ever touched you here, have they?" Louis asked, hoping with all his heart Harry said no. 

Before Harry had been the one to be in control, and Louis hadn't minded, but now was different. 

Now  _he_ was the one in control. 

"No," Harry shook his head. "Only you." 

Small spurts of breath were escaping Harry, followed by little cries as Louis went back to the task at hand, his tongue twirling over the puckered hole.

Panting heavily, Harry bit down on the pillow and Louis moved away, "No love, I want to hear you. Let me know how good I'm making you feel." 

And Harry, who would do anything for the love of this man did just as he requested. 

Louis moved his fingers to join his tongue, pressing a lone digit against the hole, his tongue getting Harry all nice and wet so that his finger would slide in with ease. 

"Fuck Harry," he said lowly. "You're so tight and you taste so good. Been wanting to taste you for so long." 

" _Louissss!"_ Harry cried out as Louis' finger slipped past the ring into him, his hips bucking wildly at the intrusion. 

"Shhh babe," Louis crooned, "Let me take care of you baby. Just relax." 

His tongue went back to work, and Harry yelped as Louis' finger slid in deeper, his cock, hard and untouched brushing against the cotton sheets on his bed. 

"Louis please," Harry whimpered. "I'm ready. Please just fuck me." 

Louis kissed the dimple above Harry's arse, "No baby, this isn't just a fuck for me." 

Harry's head was thrashing wildly against the pillow now, "Don't care...just...need you...pleaseee!" 

With a last swipe of his tongue, Louis raised himself up, sliding his finger out as well. Harry bit back a moan at the loss but was soon silenced as he felt Louis' hands spreading him apart again and this time the blunt tip of his cock was lined up with his hole. There wasn't need for lube because Louis had made sure that Harry was all wet and ready for him. Harry whined as he felt himself stretching to accommodate Louis' length.

"Ah fuck," Louis gasped as he felt Harry clench around the head of his cock. "You're so hot, so tight. Perfect." 

Louis pressed in further, then he pulled back and pressed forward again. Frissons of white heat ran down Harry's spine as he threw his head back, arching and pressing back towards Louis.

Louis continued to slide into Harry, slowly until he bottomed out. Harry gave a hoarse cry, an string of curses on his lips as he was stretched to the max around Louis. 

"Do you want more?" Louis asked his hand finding purchase in Harry's wild curls and tugging him back so that Harry's back was pressed against his chest. 

Not sure he could form words, Harry nodded fervently as Louis started to slide out. 

"Say it," Louis said, breath warm against Harry's ear. "Tell me what you want."

" _MORE!"_ Harry cried out.

Louis wanted to be gentle, didn't want to hurt Harry but the younger man was reckless and coming apart beneath him. His hand left Harry's hair and moved to grip Harry's hips, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in. Harry whimpered. 

Before long, Louis had set a bruising pace and Harry was making unintelligible sounds and rocking back to meet him.

It was what he wanted, what he needed. 

And Louis gave it to him.

Harder and faster, the rhythm steady. 

Heat curled in Harry's belly and he felt his balls tighten and ache; he was on the verge of coming. And Louis was there still, holding him close, fucking him into the bed. One of Louis' hands moved to grasp his, their fingers instantly curling together.

"Harry," Louis gave a soft, little cry. "Harry I'm going to come," his voice shaky. 

"Come baby, fill me up," Harry's wrecked voice said. He was close too, and Louis hadn't touched him once.

Harry's words were all it took for Louis to come completely undone and he came with a hoarse cry, his hips snapping hard into Harry and Harry felt the hot flood of come pulsing inside of him, triggering his own release and he came all over the sheets. 

Both of them collapsed, fingers still locked together. 

His emotions were raw and Harry felt as though he would cry, but Louis held him close, still coming down from his high, breaths coming out in pained gasps. 

When Louis' grip finally relaxed he pulled out and rolled over on the bed, his chest heaving and eyes closed. Harry turned around and buried his face in the crook of Louis' neck, their limbs tangling together naturally, as though their bodies couldn't bare to be separated ever again. Louis pressed a kiss against Harry's sweat drenched forehead, "I love you." 

Harry grinned and pressed his lips into Louis', "I love you." 

Louis was glad that he listened to Niall, and had grown a pair. 

He'd have to remember to do something really nice for his friend. He laughed as he remembered the conversation earlier with Niall, and found himself laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry said, his usually deep voice deeper and sent a fresh wave of lust through Louis.

"I was laughing at something Niall said earlier, remind me to buy him something nice." 

Harry laughed tiredly, "Buy him Nando's and he'll love you forever." 

Louis laughed again, because knowing Niall, Harry was probably right. 

It got quiet again, but there was no tension in the room, just love. 

"I love you," Louis whispered against Harry's temple. 

"I will never get tired of hearing that," Harry said.

"And I'll never stop saying it," Louis replied, his arms tightening around Harry.

And the two of them lay there, basking in each other's presence as the sun rose high in the sky, soft words and softer kisses reaffirming their love. 

They were finally home.

 

**_The End._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to come soon.


End file.
